Mafia Wars
by Emmett's Only Angel
Summary: Rosalie Hale, princess of the Spanish mafia, learned to kill when she was five. Now that she's 17, she has a very important mission- destroy the Sicilian mafia... from the inside out.    Rated M for violence, language, and preferences.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Twilight and all respective characters copyright of Stephanie Meyer and Little, Brown Books. No copyright violation intended. **_

_**Whoop Whoop! Thirty-One stories so far! **_

Rosalie Hale:

"Daddy, I really don't see why _I _have to do this." I said, blow-drying my hair.

"Because, princessa, tu es muy bonita." My father replied. I knew I was very beautiful, but why would this make me the one to infiltrate our rival mafia? "And you can handle yourself, but don't worry, we have taken precautions in order to keep you safe." Of course. I had a black belt in jujitsu and I've been infiltrating rival mafias with my uncle and the rest of the mafia since I was ten. That was seven years ago. Now that I'm seventeen, I handle the Spanish Mafia's big business. Second in command, aside from my father, the king of the mafia.

I looked at my father, who was standing in the doorway, and then back into the mirror. My sea blue eyes gleamed in the light, my long blond hair perfectly straight and was in perfect place, and my perfect features were lightly covered in a small amount of make-up. I may not look Spanish, but believe me, I was a full-blooded Cuban. But looks are just part of me. I'm fluent in Spanish, French, English, and most importantly for this mission, Italian. "Well, I should get dressed."

My father nodded and walked out, taking long strides, the way he always walked when he was nervous. This mission was almost impossible, but for Rosalie Hale, nothing was impossible.

_**Kinda short, kinda like a prologue…. Tell me what you think! I already have about five other chapters written, so when I get some reviews, they'll come your way! xD I hope you guys like it! And just so you know, there's a chapter where the dialogue is mostly in Spanish, but there will be a translation under it. Sooooo…. R$R and I'll give you a giant hug and a cookie! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Edward Cullen:

"Edward, your father wants you." Alice, my cousin, skipped into my office. "He's in the warehouse."

I got up, ran a hand through my tasseled bronze hair, grabbed my car keys, pushed Alice out and walked out myself, shutting and locking the door behind me. Since I was eleven my brothers- Jasper and Emmett- have been in the 'family businesses'. In other words, I've been in the mafia for eight years. Once in my car, I drove five miles to Clifton Street, otherwise known as Warehouse Row. Our warehouse sat in between Staples and Barnes and Noble, so it looks just like any other warehouse but what went on inside was a totally different story.

"Edward!" my father- and leader of the Sicilian Maria- hugged me as I walked in.

Together we walked through the double doors and into another room with wooden pallets and two by fours stacked up against the walls. The small, murky window in the corner was the only source of light. In the middle of the floor sat a chair with a man tied to it.

"Emmett. Jasper." I nodded to my brothers as I walked toward them.

"I think I'll let my boys handle you." Carlisle said, patting the man on the shoulder and walked out with an evil smile on his face. He knew we didn't take any shit and knew better than anyone how to get information out of anyone.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Jasper circled the man; his blond curly hair accented his face to give it a look of evil.

"I have to admit, the hard way is more fun… for us." Emmett smiled. Emmett was all muscle, at least a hundred pounds of it, but inside he was a teddy bear, exactly why _I _was in charge.

"Who sent you here?" I asked, cracking my knuckles. I had a feeling he was going to be a hard one.

"No one! I stumbled upon this place by myself!" the man said frantically. "Mi nombre es Paco!"

"Hm… probably one of Sergio Hale's men." Jasper retorted to me under his breath.

We backed up a little and there was a huge crack followed by a cry of pain. I glanced over to see a broken two by four in Emmett's hands.

"That had to at least break his femur, at least." Emmett smirked satisfactorily and through the broken wood against the wall, breaking it some more.

"He's right!" the man said through his teeth. "Sergio's my boss! He sent me here!"

"I knew it!" Jasper smiled. "You know, you shouldn't have given that up so easily. Sergio should thank us for getting rid of you!" he pulled out his gun. In a sudden, there was a gunshot, a cry of pain, and I walked out without a care in the world muttering, "The new kid'll take care of him." Hopping in my car I drove home, not looking forward to the guest we were having for dinner.

"There she is." Esme smiled when the doorbell rang and walked to the foyer.

"Do you have any idea who she is?" I asked Emmett, who shrugged. The only person who knew who she was is Alice and Esme who met her at Starbucks earlier today.

"Everyone, this is Rosalie Martinez." Esme smiled as they walked in.

I couldn't believe it. There, in front of me, stood the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had long blonde hair, looks to kill, and don't get me started on those sea-blue eyes. She was wearing a jean mini-skirt, a black tee shirt, and neon pink converse. My kinda girl.

"Pleasure to meet you, Rosalie." my father arouse and tore my out of my daydream. Looking around I saw my brothers had their jaws on the floor. I hope I didn't look _that _obvious.

"Like wise." She smiled and took my fathers outstretched hand.

"I'm Emmett!" the grizzly jumped up and took her hand, placing a light kiss on the back of it.

After we all introduced ourselves, we sat down to dinner and, being the heir to the throne in our family, I got to sit next to Rosalie.

"Edward, after dinner, why don't you show Rosalie around?" my father asked.

"Why can't I do it?" Emmett and Jasper asked in unison, then shot evil glares at each other.

"Because we have work to do." My father said sternly.

"So, Rosalie, where are you staying while you're in town?" Alice asked, stabbing a fork into her spaghetti. I couldn't help but think of how good this girl would be as an assassin.

"The only hotel just outside of downtown." Rosalie replied.

"That sleazy motel?" Jasper asked.

"It's the only thing I can afford." She said, taking a small bite of her food.

"Nonsense!" My father said. "You shall stay with us."

"I couldn't do that to you." She said, dabbing her mouth with a napkin.

"Yes you can! You can have my room!" Emmett said, causing me to scoff. The only reason this loaf of bread would give up his room so easily would be able to walk in shirtless and grab something he didn't need when Rosalie was in there, but Rosalie didn't seem like the type to go for that sorta stuff.

"So it's settled. We will go get your things later." Carlisle said with a smile.

Awesome. Now we have another hottie in the house- aside from me, of course.


End file.
